Crimson Devil
History Memorable Moments Rumours Relationships Crimson Devil was in a relationship with a young woman named Ren before he started his hero career. Given how he talks about Ren, it seems like she was very important to him. Unfortunately Ren passed away in an explosion in their apartment, while the authorities claim that this was a gas explosion Crimson Devil says otherwise. It is Ren's death that motivated Crimson Devil to fight crime in the first place. Crimson Devil seems to be interested in Angelica St Cloud. This interest has put him into a number of awkward situations as for a period of time as she thought he was gay! He has created a necklace for Gia, though he has not given it to her as of yet. Crimson Devil was recently asked by Tact Rat to be her Sober Sponsor in her effort to get clean. Quotes Appearance General: The idea I had with the armour is that it provides protection around the commonly targeted areas of the body while compromising motion as little as possible as CD is not so much a strength but a dex based character. The way in which the armour moves as he does is through a mixture of sliding (plates) and stretching (fibres). Certain plates are immobile such as those around the heart as they are not needed to move. To compensate for the flexing of muscles in these areas rather than the plates moving the fibres and smaller plates compress against the larger plates. The suit is powered by three micro reactors located at the chest, the base of the neck and the small of the back. This is used to power the computer, HUD, and other devices. The devices within the suit also have batteries and so can run on stored power for a period of time. Feet: Black armoured Jika-tabi made from tiny scales. The soles of these tabi are comprised of a fiber impregnated with a metal alloy, this allows the soles to be flexible yet durable, there are ridges on these soles to provide grip. Crimson detailing around the soles and sides of the tabi leading up to the ankles Legs: Leg armor is comprised of three layers. The first layer is fiber impregnated with a metal alloy; this fiber is both light and durable and is black with a dark red luster. The second layer is comprised of tiny plates overlapping in a similar fashion to a snake’s scales for flexibility. The third layer is comprised of larger plates covering the major muscle groups and arteries of the legs. The plates are black with crimson detailing around the knees. There is a holster on the right thigh and a pocket of the left thigh both at hand height. Torso: Armour is comprised of 3 layers. Layers 1 and 2 are similar to the legs. The third layer is comprised of plating covering the entire torso. This plating is especially thick in certain areas such as the pectoral region and lighter in other areas such as around the oblique muscle groups to provide greater range of movement. These armor plates slide over one another while the thicker plates at vital regions are not mobile. The plates around the waist are crimson, these extend around the side of the abdominal muscles, around the edge of the chest and across the shoulders. These lines converge at the neck Back: The back is similar in design to the front with sliding plates over the spine. There are no immobile plates along the back. The spinal plates are a deep crimson that come to wrap around the neck Combat Vest: A specially designed combat vest with over the shoulder holsters for his batons. On the small of the back there is ammo easily accessible for his pistol. There are numerous pouches on the front of this vest. There is also straps for a rifle and larger grade ammo on the back though he is never seen using these. Arms: The armor along the arms is comprised of three layers. The third layer is comprised completely of sliding plates reinforced at the triceps and biceps. On the right arm there is a computer which is heavily reinforced to stand up to combat situations. The sliding plates on the underside of the arm are thinner to decrease weight and improve flexibility. The plates dividing the thick and thin plates on the arm have a crimson pattern across them joining up with the crimson pattern on the torso Gloves: The back of the hands and fingers have three layers of armor while the palm and inner part of the fingers only has 2. These layers are similar to the layers described above. The kanji for crimson and devil are inscribed on the back of the right and left hand respectively. Neck: The neck is comprised of a ring of crimson plates at the base of the neck, above this ring are black plates with red detailing, these places continue up towards the visor. These plates protect the voice altering device contained in the armor and are thicker near the micro reactor. Head: A full visor covers the face similar in design to Raiden’s visor from the new MGS. The visor is crimson and usually depicts a more modern version of the face of a traditional Japanese oni in black. The visor itself can be changed easily. The helmet is fully enclosed, though not usually sealed it has the ability to do so with modifications. Category:Heroes